littleenginefandomcom-20200214-history
Tower (The Little Engine That Could 1991)
The Tower is the main antagonist for the first half of The Little Engine That Could (1991 film). He is the boss of the Roundhouse and is one of Tillie's obstacles. Description He is a 53-year-old signal box who has two stick arms, a giant alarm, and a clipboard most of the time. He runs the Roundhouse and the Train Yard and has no soft spots. He is extremely mean and his personality is resemblant of an abusive uncle to Tillie, but a normal boss for the other engines. The Little Engine That Could He is the main director of the Roundhouse and is Tillie, Farnsworth, Pete, Georgia, and Jebediah's boss. He is first seen waking up in a peaceful way until realizing there is no time to loose and then sounds his alarm loudly and then ordering everyone to get to work. He then is seen rebuking Tillie for getting agitated by Farnsworth's insults, and then when Tillie was supposed to get Jebediah over to start his work, he sees that she's pulling it instead (she even imitates Jebediah's voice in order to trick Tower when his back was turned) and tells her that she is too little. In which Chip makes him sneeze by dancing on top of him in which he calls him a big blowhard. Tillie then asks Tower if she could pull the birthday train over the mountain, and then makes a sarcastic gesture of kindly letting Tillie take the train, and then suddenly from out of nowhere he starts yelling at her that she will never do it. He then last seen falling alseep thanks to the help of Chip so both Tillie and Chip could sneak past Tower so she can pull the birthday train. He is never seen or heard of again after this. Personality He is a grumpy, strict control tower who is very set in his beliefs and heavily underestimates Tillie. He even goes far enough to start ranting at her over her request to pull the birthday train after all the other engines besides Jedediah couldn't. Not much is known about his backstory or why he is angry as nothing is ever mentioned. Trivia *It is unknown how he would have reacted if he heard that Tillie made it over the mountain. He probably felt ashamed of his previous behavior towards her. *It is possible that he is hated by everyone else as well due to the fact that Farnsworth had called him, "Old Man". *His personality is similar to a typical Kevin Spacey role. *There is a chance that Tower is autistic or has a bipolar behavioral disorder since his psychotic and childish personality, hence the fact that he rants at Tillie. *His role is similar to a Drill Instructor. *He gets rebeled against in the upcoming fan animated films by KAIJAACK Animation Studios. *There is a chance that he's just the manager of the Roundhouse but not the full boss of the actual company itself. *He appears to have a lot of allergies since he sneezes a lot at Pete's smoke when he comes up to him to ask him for his job for today. *It is unknown why Tower located his train yard in the middle of nowhere. *It is unknown what became of him after the events of the first movie. Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:Male Category:Movie Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains